


Holy Water

by lautitiaspero



Category: Free!, Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Haru is still unable to resist water, Hunting, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautitiaspero/pseuds/lautitiaspero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru knew he should stop getting into these situations, but he really had no idea how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Water

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little idea just came to me and I couldn't get rid of it.  
> Let me know if you like it!

Haru knew he should stop getting into these situations, but he really had no idea how. 

When Rin and he had been alive, it had always been necessary for them to swim together. The others too, but in the end they didn’t apparently want it enough to sell their immortal souls to keep swimming after they had died. As demons, yes, but what did it really matter as long as there was water.

It turned out that it did matter though. 

Because over the time Hunters had put together that he was unable to resist jumping into water when he saw it even if it was in an aquarium and they weren’t afraid to use this information against Haru.

Shaking himself with an astonished expression he quickly climbed out of the pool filled with holy water. He had been chasing a pair of young Hunters- Winchesters the King had called them- when he had caught sight of the pool and thrown himself into it, stripping down to his swimming shorts before of course. The boys, though, had obviously known who they were dealing with as they had filled it with holy water and taken their leave when he had been otherwise occupied.

Haru was not usually one to show his emotions on his face but even he couldn’t hide his pout when he saw Rin leaning against the wall and laughing so hard he was practically crying. Though Rin loved swimming just as much as he did, it seemed he didn’t feel the need to throw himself at any available body of water and thus escaped quite a few messes Haru constantly found himself in.

Standing up Haru went to pull the plug so that they could empty the pool and when it was dry he started the water up again. Rin, who had stopped laughing, was watching him with interest as the pool continued to fill. 

Though Haru knew they had no time for this for they had to catch the Winchesters, he said, “I swim Free.”

Rin grinned at him and started undressing too. 

Needless to say both Sam and Dean got away that day without a scratch because the Demons who were chasing them were too busy racing each other in the water.  
By midnight Crowley had gotten the message that RIn and Haru had found a pool again. Sighing, the King of Hell stood up and went to drag the two demons away from the water.

Sometimes he really wished Makoto had become a demon too.


End file.
